In the related art, for example, when an internal combustion engine is stopped during a vehicle stop or the like, a diagnostic apparatus is known in which the internal combustion engine is operated by driving a motor generator and thus a diagnosis is performed with respect to an opening degree of an EGR valve included in an exhaust gas recirculation apparatus (for example, refer to PTL 1).